from the stars
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ahora su cielo es negro ébano, como las páginas de un diario carbonizado. Lucy no sabe qué nombre ponerle a lo que le incinera el pecho, pero ruega que no sea amor. Feliz cumpleaños (ultra-atrasado) Rev-chan.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Lisanna Strauss/Lucy Heartfilia/Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 2242 palabras.

 **Notas:** No sé qué onda yo con esto de regalar cosas de las que ni idea, pero le vengo debiendo su regalo de cumpleaños a Reveire desde septiembre y ya iba siendo hora de que lo terminase. No me disgusta, pero ya se sabe que este estilo no es lo mío pero por Rev-chan hago el esfuerzo.

Mucho Lucy porque le gusta y un poquito de las otras dos porque también le gustan; y mucho angst porque... bueno, ese me gusta a mí, pero también a ella. En fin, feliz cumpleaños ultra-atrasado Rev-chan.

 **.**

* * *

 **from the stars.**

* * *

Las estrellas son, ante todo, entes inalcanzables. Estira las manos y solo concibe rozar la distancia, inabarcable y dolorosa. También son bonitas, quizás lo más hermoso jamás concebido. Luceros que no se apagan jamás, guías que no te abandonan nunca, joyas en medio del abismo.

Y siguen siendo inalcanzables, ante todo son un sueño improbable.

Lucy las miraba por horas de niña, soñando con constelaciones y trozos de plasma, abrigada en el seno materno. Le gustaba contemplar su brillo inacabable y aprender sobre las líneas invisibles que las unían en algo similar a familias, con la voz de la mujer más importante de su vida explicando en palabras pausadas su significado. Con el tiempo los anhelos murieron tal como murió su familia(infancia). Entonces las estrellas fueron algo más que una distancia, se convirtieron en su única compañía; el recuerdo permanente del lazo que se hizo añicos, de la madre que perdió.

Hasta que encontró un hogar, hasta que las hadas la acogieron y volvió a sentir la dicha del calor humano. _Oh_ , cuán hermoso sería si su historia acabara ahí.

Ahora su cielo es negro ébano, como las páginas de un diario carbonizado. Le duele ahí, en medio de la cavidad donde guarda el corazón. Lucy no sabe qué nombre ponerle a lo que le incinera el pecho, pero ruega que no sea amor. Es que el amor no debería doler como agujas en los dedos, sin poder tomar nada ya con la delicadeza de una pluma. Porque ella _quiere hacerlo_ , tomar un corazón con suavidad como han de tomar el suyo y que todo sepa a tardes bajo el cielo estrellado, pero no puede.

Se siente idiota y bien puede ser su culpa, porque ha mordido más de lo que puede tragar. Debería haberlo visto venir, en esas tardes en las que dejaba de ser solo Lucy y se volvía algo más. Y es que Lucy bien podría ser muchas cosas, pero no recuerda estar de acuerdo con la mayoría. No brilla como la luz de una estrella polar, no es una guía en medio de la tempestad ni un cielo estrellado. No es fuerte como los árboles ante la ventisca, tiene las raíces secas y las ramas rotas. Y no reconforta, más bien busca la seguridad ajena en cada silueta que vislumbra. Lucy es un poco nada, siendo realistas. Es esta chica de cabellos dorados y sonrisa de miel; y sal, mucha sal en todas partes, sal en los recuerdos de su infancia perdida y sal en las cadenas que se pone alrededor del pecho. Le da tanto miedo perder los trozos desmenuzados de su vida que se olvida de vivir, muy de vez en cuando.

Si tuviera que definirse, diría que es una estrella rota. Carece de brillo y de sentido, es un poco de la infancia que se fue. Se tiende sobre pétalos de rosas y telas de seda al dormir y todo no es más que un temor palpable de «no se vayan».

Lucy se siente un poquito sola, a veces.

La verdad no debería porque ahí están todos, desde el primer momento. Desde aquel segundo en que la mano cálida de Natsu le tomó la mano ella ya nunca más estuvo sola, y juraría que se le han curado las heridas del corazón pero a veces aún le dan ganas de llorar agua salada como si no incluso ahora no hubiera nadie ahí. Es que no es tan simple aceptar que todavía todos pueden irse de un día para otro y vivir con el temor, le da miedo que ya no estén ahí para siempre. _Depende_. Así que apoya la mano en la mesa y sonríe como si todo estuviera bien y el pasado fuera una cosa lejana —cercana— cuando no es así y a ella le dan ganas de gritar en silencio.

Pero el pasado está, claro que está.

Si tuviera que darle una imagen diría que tiene los ojos azules y el cabello blanco y sonríe como los infantes en invierno. Luce bonita, como los gatos blancos y los copos de nieve, o esa espuma que se forma sobre el café con crema, esa que se queda en los labios y luce como invitación a los mismos. No es que Lucy lo haya pensado (lo del café), ni de la susodicha bebida ni de la chica en cuestión. Ella no bebe café, aunque todavía voltee la mirada al ver a las personas sentadas en los modestos locales los días de invierno, con la espuma rozando sus labios suavemente cada vez que dan un sorbo; y no le dan ganas de tomar café por eso (ni de besar a la susodicha chica). Sin embargo todavía voltea la mirada cuando Lisanna se sienta a su lado, considerando todas esas tonterías sobre pasado y café al tiempo que nota una extraña familiaridad invadirle el pecho.

No se siente tan sola entonces. No cuando Lisanna le sonríe con los ojos centelleantes y le cuenta anécdotas pasadas de cómo eran las cosas antes de que el olvido se la tragara, y por momentos parece que su voz se atora en algo así como una grieta del corazón y a Lucy le dan ganas de sostenerle la mano y decirle que _lo entiende_ (eso de extrañar más de la cuenta, de que te coma la nostalgia). Y esa extraña, muy extraña familiaridad se convierte en mariposas en el vientre —y agujas en el pecho—.

Lucy niega un par de veces, luego ríe como tonta. Que Lisanna es bonita como luceros en el cielo y a ella se le mueren las ganas de llorar (la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando ríe a su lado porque dicen que una soledad compartida es media soledad). Luego también se le muere la risa, un poco de vergüenza, porque nunca antes le ha gustado alguien y mucho menos una chica.

Cana se reiría de ella.

Lucy es bien idiota, si le preguntan. Niega un par de veces, niega otro par de veces, y ya no hay risa tonta. Le vuelven las ganas de llorar al apretar sus nudillos porque quiere decirlo pero no quiere decirlo —la dicotomía. Y no debería ser tan difícil, que Lisanna le dice con voz de ángel que asemeja el cielo del alba (ese que da vida a la tierra), pero ella da un paso hacia atrás y no adelante...

Oye un «no es importante» que le hiere.

Si en teoría casi perder algo te motiva a avanzar, debería haberlo hecho, pero no lo hace. Sigue ahí, con la sonrisa medio congelada en el «tal vez» y luego ya no hay conversaciones en torno a la mesa. Como un sueño que se difumina hasta que solo lo plaga la irrealidad, ve todo de lejos como si ya no fuera parte de ello. Quizás en verdad ya no es parte de ello.

Le dan ganas de reír y de llorar ante la comprensión de que Lisanna está a no más de tres metros como una posibilidad palpable que no palpa, que le da miedo herir y ser herida como ha de pasar en el amor y es un _no, no, no_. Vil tristeza esa de no tener el valor y morir en el «si hubiera...».

Lucy piensa que es absurdo, como mirar estrellas en el cielo que habrán muerto hace eones sin saberlo, eso de echarse para atrás. Así que intenta, centra todas sus fuerzas en un último empeño.

Mira hacia el hemisferio equivocado.

Que incluso siendo chica no ve diferencias si contempla un blanco invierno y un marfil, ambos le brillan como ha de brillar el universo. El mismo tono, el mismo café. Ese contenido en ojos suaves que le cuestionan, tímidos, si no es mucha osadía sentarse a su lado. A Lucy le tiembla el corazón. Quizás es que las segundas veces son más fáciles, quizás es que ya no le teme tanto al amor, quizás es que ya ha rozado la muerte (o, bien puede ser, que tal vez simplemente recuerda que a tres metros hay algo así como el pasado y a menos de uno el futuro y no le importa tanto el presente entonces.

Ilusa, realmente ilusa, si piensa que puede olvidarse del único tiempo que importa verdaderamente

—Su historia es un presente sostenido, un presente antes que cualquier otro tiempo verbal.)

Pero incluso así ha de deslizar la mano bajo la mesa y jurar un momento que puede hacer eso, eso de sostener un corazón ajeno como se sostiene el propio. Y se le encienden los pómulos tal como brilla Marte por las noches, con un _boom boom_ de supernovas en el pecho.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, intuye sus propias lágrimas bajo capas de sonrisas y soles nacientes. Es que ahí sigue la duda del «hubiera» y no debe, pero todavía quiere reír con tazas de café de por medio, decirle al pasado que puede hacer un presente con ella y miles de declaraciones cursis que se supone que un príncipe azul le diría a ella algún día.

(Y no ella a esa suave doncella de nieve que le sonríe como diciendo «está bien» cuando no lo está y ha dado como cinco pasos hacia atrás porque tiene miedo

—Pero es que ya no tiene tanto miedo.)

Le sonríe a Yukino sin embargo, hablando de constelaciones como hiciese tiempo atrás con su madre, sintiendo esa gota de añoranza que nunca antes ha sentido porque hay estrellas entre ellas y le agrada que sea así, eso de sentir que son más que dos chiquillas bajo un cielo estrellado. Le besaría las mejillas pero...

Aún piensa en la espuma de un café.

Lucy podría, como en un simple y predecible cuento de hadas, acabar en un _felices para siempre_. De tener un príncipe y no dos hemisferios, que obligadamente van separados porque se mira uno o se mira el otro.

Nunca antes había odiado al globo celestre, ahora le grita como le gritase alguna vez a la tumba fría de su madre. No le parecería justo, como en aquella ocasión, de no ser su consecuencia merecida. Que Lucy se decide, justo entonces, a dar finalmente los pasos adelante. Luego no sabe hacia dónde ha avanzado y ahora está como a quince metros de todo. Quizás hizo una cosa, quizás hizo la otra, quizás no hizo ninguna. Y tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera podido amar y sostener dos corazones como pareciera no poder, quiere creer que habría sido factible, pero en su lugar no sostuvo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Los ha dejado caer al piso y como el cántaro de leche se le han roto a sus pies.

Murmuraría un «lo siento» de no haber quebrado también la voz (esa que dicen que viene del alma).

Lucy, un día, da los pasos que no dio siete años atrás y todo es cálido como el marfil y el café con leche, como la nieve seca y las estrellas del norte. Juraría que es así como se siente el amor si no hubiera dado un par de pasos hacia el sur, donde le espera la paz de los cielos despejados, la calma de los ángeles en tierra.

Le vuelven las ganas de llorar cuando no sabe dónde está.

Y quizás hubo una manera, pero en lugar de repartir la soledad repartió al amor —eso que no se puede repartir, o se da completo o no se da nada y ella, que no ha sabido juntar invierno y marfil y amar al blanco en su todo se queda con un corazón partido a la mitad que no sabe hacia dónde tender

—Y duele.

Como mirar los despojos a sus pies y saber que ha fallado, dos veces, al mismo tiempo.

Se le quitan las ganas de hablar de amor, en pasado o en futuro.

Ahora, ahora su cielo es negro ébano, como las páginas de un diario carbonizado. Ya no hay espuma en el café ni constelaciones en el cielo. Tampoco conversaciones en la mesa, deslizando su mano en busca de otra que le calme las soledades (es que ella, que tanto temía herir y ser herida ha acabado hiriendo más que ser herida

—Y eso le hiere más que cualquier otra cosa.)

Porque vaga, en lo profundo de la memoria, y hay una mirada suave y confusa que parece preguntarle si quiso como la han querido y Lucy no sabe qué decirle (que no, no, no; y lo siento). Le dan ganas de llorar, envuelta en pétalos de rosas con nada más que un simple «no se vayan» mal pronunciado.

—No lo sé.

¿Qué? ¿Si alguna vez amó?

(Pero no quiere usar esa palabra.)

Así que niega, un buen par de veces hasta que se convence de que no ha sido así, pero tener que decirlo le duele como si en verdad hubiese sido herida.

—Lo siento.

Pensar que ella, que es un poco nada, ha podido amar a algo más que las estrellas en el cielo, esas que ahora detesta, porque piensa en todo lo que pudo y no fue. No, no fue. Hubo un par de mariposas en el vientre, un par de pómulos calientes, luego dio un paso y todo se le desmoronó como los castillos en la arena.

Lucy no sabe qué nombre ponerle a lo que le incinera el pecho, pero ruega que no sea amor.

Y es que el amor no debería doler como agujas en el alma.

* * *

 **Ojala te guste.**

 **Amor infinito para ti~**


End file.
